Jiro and Kotaro's Journey in the Dream Realm
by 3BFFs
Summary: Mimiko loses her heart and its up to Jiro and Kotaro to get it back. On their journey the two brothers will face trials that might strengthen their bond or dstroy their trust in eachother completely. Will they succeed or fail? Read to find out.
1. The New Adventure

**Author's Note: **This idea keeps on nagging me to get written and seeing as how I have some time I figured why not. Besides I really want to see if this will go well.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Black Blood Brothers, but I do own my OC Bluefire so don't use her without permission.

* * *

It all started out as a normal Monday morning, Jiro got awakened by the usual bucket of water method by Mimiko; Mimiko was late to work by five minutes; and Kotaro was begging to go out and play with Sei. Then the dreaded call came, a call that Jiro wished he never recieved.

* * *

_Jiro heard the phone ring and quickly ran to retrieve it. He hoped that it was his new pen pal from Kyoto afterall he hoped that she was saying how she really wanted to come and see him in person. Jiro brushed the thoughts aside as he picked up the phone._

_"Hello? This is Jiro speaking who may I ask is calling?" Jiro answered as he leaned against the wall for he felt that it might make him sound much more alluring._

_"Jiro-nii-san, stop trying to sound like a suave hipster. It doesn't work for you," Jiro heard the familiar female voice say over the phone in a slightly embarrassed voice._

_"Bluefire-chan? Why are caling me at this hour? Shouldn't you be working?" Jiro asked as he crossed he free arm over his chest in slight dissapointment and agitation. _

_"I am at work! You and Kotaro need to get here right away! Its a matter of life or death!" Bluefire shouted in annoyance as she paced the room in anxiety. _

_"What is it this time? Did you get confused for a twelve year old and beat up a nurse again?" Jiro asked as he stared at his nails. He didn't know why he did but he just felt like it._

_"No its about Mimiko! So get over here now dummkoph!" Bluefire replied angrily as Jiro heard the sound of a male nurse getting punched in the gut over the speaker. Jiro's eyes widened when he heard Mimiko's name._

_"What happened to her!" Jiro shouted as he pounded his fist against the wall beside him._

_"She collapsed at work and was rushed here, as soon as I saw her I immediately took her under my care. Just hurry dummkoph!" Bluefire replied loudly before she hung up abruptly, leaving Jiro to rush to the hospital._

* * *

Jiro burst through the doors of the recepition area with Kotaro underneath his arm and scanned the room quickly. He then saw Bluefire rush up to him in her sky blue scrubs adorned with pictures of kittens and a rainbow over her heart.

"Good you guys made it. Follow me and please try not to make too much noise, this is a hospital you know," Bluefire chided before she led the two down the corridor and to an elevator. She pushed the up botton and the three siblings awaited patiently, well not so patiently in Jiro's case, for the elevator to arrive. When it did the three rushed inside and Bluefire pressed the button that had the number seventeen on it signifying that they were going to the seventeenth floor.

"What happened to Mimi?" Kotaro asked from his position underneath Jiro's arm. Jiro noticed this and gently lowered Kotaro down to a standing position.

"Well, she lost her heart," Bluefire responded as she kept her gaze away from her two brothers'. She couldn't bring herself to look into their hurt eyes.

"How can a person lose their heart? I mean doesn't that mean Mimiko's dead?" Jiro said in a waivery voice that teetered the edge of cracking. Jiro felt his heart lurch in his chest. He'd lost enough loved ones in his life and his heart of glass wasn't prepared to lose another.

"By heart I mean her conciousness and soul. You see, she lost it while she was at work and I'm pretty sure some outside force caused it," Bluefire responed as the three stepped off the elevator. The three quickly walked to Mimiko's room and walked in. There lying in the bed was Mimiko, in her arm was an I.V. drip, her heart beat was slow and regular, and her eyes remained closed. She didn't stir from what appeared to be a deep slumber when the three stood by her bedside.

* * *

"You mean we have to go through this thing to get Mimiko back?" Jiro asked as he and Kotaro watched the swirling portal grow before them.

"Yes, you see when you enter the portal you won't be able to return until you complete your mission. Don't worry, I'm sure you two can do it," Bluefire responded as she stood behind the two nervous brothers. Neither seemed to want to go down the portal, so Bluefire gave them each a generous shove down the portal and waved as the two dissappeared down the swirling vortex that led to the beginning of the long journey ahead.

* * *

**Author's Note: **This'll be a pretty magical fic. Don't worry, there will be some romance later on, but not in the way you guys and gals will expect.-Bff#3. P.S. Don't forget to review to ask some questions you might have.


	2. Dream Realm

**Author's Note: **Alright guys chapter two, lets hope it'll be interesting. Happy reading.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Black Blood Brothers, but I do own my OC Bluefire so don't use her without permission.

* * *

"Brother, Brother. Wake up Brother," a young voice squeeled to the unconcious Jiro. His silver colored eyes fluttered open slowly to find young Kotaro shaking him and frantically calling his name.

"Its alright Kotaro I'm awake," Jiro said calmly as he sat up. He looked around and noticed that they were in an open field of short green grass and bright flowers of many colors, the thick forest surrounded them from three sides, and two the open side was a wide, crystal clear lake that shimmered in the sunlight. Jiro sighed and laid back down in the shade.

"Brother what are we going to do? We don't even know what Mimi's heart looks like," Kotaro asked after he sat down beside Jiro. Jiro thought carefully and stared off into the distance. Kotaro knew to be silent when his brother did this for that meant Jiro was in very deep thought.

"Well, I guess we look for a mage in this area and start from there. Then once we know what to look for we'll just look in areas where it might likely reside," Jiro said after a few moments of thought. Kotaro nodded and rested his head against Jiro's shoulder. Jiro smiled and ruffled Kotaro's curly blonde hair. The brothers looked to the sky and silently made a vow to search for Mimiko's heart until they draw their last breath.

* * *

"Brother? What's that lake over there?" Kotaro asked after an hour of plan forming. Jiro stood and stretched before looking at the inviting lake.

"Well, it might have some signifigance to this land," Jiro answered. Before he could even tell Kotaro to stay put the eager blonde ran over to the lake. Jiro sighed and ran to catch up to his speedy kid brother. The two stood infront of the lake and stared deeply into its waters. Jiro was shocked by his reflection for it looked as though he were only ten years old, but when he looked down at himself it was clear he was an adult. He turned to look at Kotaro's reflection and was a little less surprized to see Kotaro's reflection as if he were only five years old.

"Brother is there something wrong with us?" Kotaro inquired as he looked up at his elder brother.

"It's simple my dear child. These are the waters that flow into the Fountain of Youth," a silky voice replied. The two turned to find a young girl floating about half a foot above the surface of the water. "The only way to find the mystic you seek is to travel through the waters, but beware for these waters are known to make whom ever steps in them to regress to the appearance of their reflection. Jiro and Kotaro gulped, but Jiro was especially worried for Kotaro's attention span at five was much worse than it is now and at ten years old Jiro couldn't protect them from the dangers that they will face.

"Will the effects be permanent?" Jiro asked with a slight undertone of worry in his voice. The girl noticed this and giggled. Kotaro blushed a bit for this girl was beautiful, her long dark purple hair reached her shoulders, her red eyes danced when she laughed, and her soft pink lips looked so sweet Kotaro longed for the opprotunity to kiss them.

"Don't worry, the effects will wear off within an hour after stepping out of the water," the girl answered in her sweet voice. Jiro and Kotaro looked at eachother.

'I don't know Kotaro, maybe we could just look for the mage somewhere else,' Jiro said telepathically to Kotaro.

'But Brother what about Mimi? If it were one of us Mimi would do anything to help now we have to do the same for her,' Kotaro responded mentally. Jiro was slightly shocked at the maturity of Kotaro's words but knew the boy was right. Mimiko would risk anything and everything to help them in their time of need. She even braved a storm to get the medicine to bring down Jiro's fever that one summer day. Jiro knew that he hadn't repaid her for that time and decided that this would be the way to thank her for all that she has done for them.

"Alright miss, we'll do it," Jiro said after a few minutes of thought. With their goal in sight the brothers took their first step on their journey to save Mimiko's heart.

* * *

Meanwhile

Bluefire sighed as she looked out the hospital window. She heard a knock on the door.

"Its open," Bluefire said as she turned to face the visitor. Before her stood a girl of about seventeen years with shoulder length dark purple hair and red eyes.

"Miss Bluefire you haven't slept in two days and I'm worried about you," the girl said in her smooth yet emotionless voice.

"Abby I know you're worried, but remember that I've gone without sleep for longer periods of time. Remember when we were young and saved the town from that meteror," Bluefire responded to the girl's statement.

"If memory serves didn't we ask a much more powerful warrior to destroy it for us," Abby said in her usual deadpan voice.

"You know Abby you have a way of making my glory days seem less glorious," Bluefire responded exasporatedly. Abby smirked.

"It's my job to keep my team leader in the present and besides you know I like to make things more truthful," Abby stated with slight smugness in her voice. Bluefire shook her head while chuckling to herself a bit, fangs flashing slightly though Abby didn't flinch at the sight of them like most people did.

"You know Abby, my dear psychic friend, you are very painfully honest and that's what I love about you," Bluefire said as she hooked her arm around Abby's shoulder. Abby sighed as she started wondering why such an immature young girl was the leader of such a powerful group like theirs.

* * *

**Author's Note:** In case you guys are confused I made Abby as another OC to be my OC's best friend. She is based off an absol from pokemon incase you guys and girls might not know. You'll see some more of my OC's good friends later on. Happy Reading-Bff#3.


	3. Fluff and Friends

**Author's Note: **Sup guys and girls! The setting of the story will shift from Jiro and Kotaro to Bluefire and Mimiko just so you don't think that they're all in the Dream Realm.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Black Blood Brothers, but I do own my OC Bluefire and her friends so don't use them without permission.

* * *

Special Zone

Abby looked to Mimiko's unconcious body and walked over to her. Her pale hand brushed some of Mimiko's chocolate brown hair from her peaceful face and smiled a very rare smile.

"Miss Mimiko you don't realize how lucky you are. You have friends that really care about you and an odd yet caring doctor who won't give up on you so easily," Abby said in her happier than normal voice. Her red eyes danced with slight joy when she thought of Jiro, Bluefire, and Kotaro and felt slight envy for she longed to have a kid brother as sweet and as cute as Kotaro. Abby turned to find a young green haired girl behind her, her one eye showing was a honey brown color.

"Abby, do you think Miss Mimiko will be alright?" The girl asked in a soft yet sweet voice. Abby patted the girl's head and smiled.

"I do Ginny, they are Miss Bluefire's brothers," Abby replied before leaving the room. Ginny sighed and shook her head as she watched Abby walk down the quiet corridor.

"Oh Abby, I wish I could have as much faith in them like you do," Ginny whispered before she sat to keep Mimiko's unmoving body company and ready to alert the others if she started to move on her own.

* * *

Dream Realm

Jiro held onto Kotaro's body as he struggled to wade through the seemingly endless lake as his body as well as Kotaro's was shrinking. Jiro had barely been able to move for his wet clothes now many sizes too big for him weighed him down to the point where Jiro feared he might drown. Kotaro tried to pull Jiro along as they came ashore, using eachother to stand upright. The two shrunken brothers slumped against a nearby tree to catch their breath. Jiro appeared to be in the most pain and Kotaro realized that his brother's clothes were soaking wet and hurt even though Jiro was only ten years old. He tried to pull off Jiro's coat, but struggled to unfasten the strap that kept Jiro's coat from slipping off of his tiny body. Jiro sighed and helped his now five year old brother unfasten it and let his wet coat fall to the ground. Jiro pulled off his wet clothing until he was left in his black boxer that miraculously had shrunken to his current size. He stripped off Kotaro's clothes until his kid brother was in his underwear as well. They sat next to eachother and hoped that their clothes dried quickly.

"Bwoder what are we going to do?" Kotaro asked as he looked to his brother that was now only five years his senior.

"Well, I guess we should wait until our clothes dry," Jiro responded as he looked to the sky. He felt sleepy but pushed the tempting thought of sleep aside so he could watch over Kotaro. Even if he was a mere child, Jiro still was Kotaro's protector and would happily give his life to save his brother's. Kotaro rested his head against Jiro's shoulder and yawned for he too felt sleepy. He looked to Jiro and felt a bit attracted to him for Jiro's wet hair stuck to his face in a way that made him look angelic. Jiro looked at Kotaro and smiled before shifting him to rest his head on Jiro's lap. Jiro smoothed Kotaro's hair and hummed him the lullaby that his mother used to hum when he was very small. He kissed Kotaro's forehead and shifted Kotaro to rest fully in his lap. He smiled and rested his head against the tree before his eyes slid shut for in his battle against sleep, sleep won.

* * *

Special Zone

A blonde girl sat on the chair and glanced over to Mimiko. She rested her head against one of her hands and wanted Bluefire to hurry up to releave her of this dull job. The door opened and she stood up. Bluefire walked past her and connected a new bag of IV fluid to Mimiko's line. She turned and deposited the empty bag into the girl's hands.

"You know what to do Bubbles," Bluefire said as she sat down in the seat that recently became vacant. Bubbles sighed before she happily ran out the door, but before she did she spoke to Bluefire.

"Good luck my friend." Bluefire smiled before she cracked open her can of Coke and took a sip. She turned to Mimiko and walked over before she sat on the bed beside her. She smoothed her hair and sighed. Her blue eyes scanned the woman before she stood.

'Jiro-nii-san, Kotaro-kun, I wish you both the best of luck my dear brothers. I hope you're journey proceeds without too many hardships,' Bluefire thought before she sat back down in the chair and sighed, wanting nothing more than to be there with Jiro and Kotaro, but the only thing keeping her in reality was the woman lying in the hospital bed.

* * *

**Author's Note: **There will be a bit of JiroxKotaro, but only in situations where their ages are very close to the point where their affections are acceptable. Bubbles is based off a squirtle from pokemon while Ginny is based off a gardevoir. Review to tell me if you love it or hate it-Bff#3


	4. Dream and Love To Beat the Heat

**Author's Note: **Hey y'all can't believe June will be here in a day! It already feels like summer and I hope it doesn't get any hotter outside. To beat the heat this chapter will be cool and make you think of cold things.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Black Blood Brothers, but I do own my OC Bluefire and her friends so don't use them without permission.

* * *

Special Zone

Bluefire stood in front of the fan and moaned into it before laughing at how rediculous she sounded. She heard the door open and felt three very strong auras. She turned to face the Blue Wolf, the Crimson-eyed Butcher, and the Dragon King of the East.

"How's Mimiko doing?" Sei asked calmly. Bluefire smiled as she walked over to them.

"She's been better, but she doesn't show any signs of getting worse. She can open her eyes, but isn't very responsive," Bluefire replied as she looked over to Mimiko's unresponsive form. She walked over and brushed some of Mimiko's chocolate brown bangs from her face. She opened her dull honey brown eyes and looked up to Bluefire. Bluefire felt tears threaten to spill out, but didn't make a move to wipe them away. For now she represented the Sage Eve's bloodline and had to look very mature and responsible so crying wasn't an option for now. She would wait until Jiro and Kotaro returned then she would be able to cry to her heart's content. She felt satisfied that she was able to get a response from Mimiko while others couldn't even get a simple twitch from the corner of her mouth.

"How long will it be until she's awake and up and about again?" Zelman asked as he walked up to Bluefire's side. She looked into his blood red eyes before she could even speak.

"It all depends on how quickly Jiro-nii-san and Kotaro are able to find her soul," Bluefire responded with a small smile.

"Knowing Jiro it'll be a millenium until he takes the first step on his journey," Cain scoffed as he crossed his arms angrily.

* * *

Dream Realm

Jiro sneezed and rubbed his now sore nose.

"Brother are you okay?" Kotaro asked as he woke up. He then noticed that he and Jiro returned to their normal selves. Jiro sniffled and looked at his young charge.

"I guess, but I have the feeling that someone's talking about me," Jiro responded. He stood and felt his clothes. They were still damp and Jiro didn't want to risk becoming a skeleton so he hung his clothes back on the tree branch he hung them on while Kotaro was sleeping. He then felt Kotaro's clothes and they too were wet. Jiro turned and looked into Kotaro's eyes before shaking his head, clearly answering the question of if their clothes are dry. The brothers then sneezed and Kotaro shivered a bit. Jiro scooped him up, threw their clothes across his shoulder, and walked into the deep forest. He cradled Kotaro closely to his chest and kept walking, trying to find someone to atleast treat Kotaro's sudden illness. Jiro then ran quickly when he felt Kotaro's forehead heat up against his bare chest. Jiro ran until he slipped and tumbled down a hill and into a snowbank. Jiro shot up feeling absolutely cold and looked franticly for Kotaro. He noticed a tuff of blonde hair and dug out his shivering brother.

"B-brother? Wh-wh-why am I s-so c-c-c-cold?" Kotaro asked as he felt his body temperature drop like a rock when dropped into a pond.

"W-well, I g-g-guess its because we l-l-landed in a s-s-snow bank," Jiro responded as he shook in the frigid white powder. They quickly ran until the snow became so deep Jiro couldn't even walk due to it being up to his chest. He kept Kotaro on his shoulders to keep him out of the snow. Jiro trudged until he reached what appeared to be a clearing in the dense forest that surrounded them. Jiro took another step forward and felt soft grass beneath his bare foot. He gently lowered Kotaro down and sat down near the water. The steam rising from it warmed his cold skin immediately and the water was so tempting to go in Jiro had to scoot away to prevent himself from jumping straight in and becoming a skeleton. Kotaro sat next to him and the cold redness faded from his skin. Jiro smiled and wrapped his arm around Kotaro's shoulders, effectively warrming them. Kotaro smiled back and rested his head against Jiro's side, feeling a bit drowsy from the heat. Jiro then felt a slimy thing grip around his ankle and felt it drag him towards the steamy water. Jiro pushed Kotaro from him, sending the blonde into a tree and dug his nails into the soft ground. He saw solid ground grow further and further away from him and grabbed the land before he could get dragged further. Jiro's grip slipped and was dragged underwater. He could barely hear Kotaro screaming for him before he blacked out from the searing pain of his skin being melted off his body.

* * *

Special Zone

Ginny stood in front of the fridge with her face in the freezer and a popsicle in her mouth. The heat wave that hit the Special Zone was starting to take its toll on her and she wanted to live in Alaska right now. It was nice and cold in Alaska so she wanted to feel the cold to releave herself from this acursed heat.

"Ginny why is your head in the freezer?" Ginny heard a familiar voice ask. She turned and found Abby staring at her. Abby walked up to Ginny and licked the bit of strawberry creamsicle from her face. Ginny's blushed matched her icepop and she quickly gave Abby a peck on the cheek before running off to the bathroom to wash up. Abby chuckled as she watched Ginny run.

'You have no idea how cute you look Ginny, especially when you're blushing like that,' Abby thought as the thoughts of her and Ginny as a couple flooded her mind.

* * *

Dream Realm

Jiro opened his eyes and covered his mouth. Bubbles came up as he struggled to swim to the surface. He felt a sharp pain in his chest and clutched it. The underwater world spun as Jiro felt his body change and it stopped when Jiro resurfaced. Jiro gasped for air as he dragged himself from his watery imprisonment.

"Brother? Is that you?" Kotaro asked as he rushed to Jiro's aid. He stopped when a girl about his age came out of the warm aqua. She had hair and eyes like Jiro but she smelled much sweeter and looked much cuter. Kotaro blushed when the girl looked at him.

"Kotaro of course its me. Who would I be if I wasn't me?" Jiro responded before he covered his mouth. He turned and screamed as his reflection was that of a girl about Kotaro's age. Jiro grabbed his shirt and used it to cover himself. Jiro's blush burned his cheeks and he was startled when Kotaro walked up to him. His blush grew deeper when Kotaro held him tightly. Jiro never noticed how smooth Kotaro's chest was and felt like sparks were rushing through his fingertips. Kotaro noticed how small Jiro felt in his arms and felt the urge to protect him from whatever dangers would come their way. Jiro and Kotaro's eyes met and both felt as though Cupid's arrow of love had pierced their hearts and made them fall in love. Jiro's lips looked so inviting that Kotaro stole a quick kiss and savored the sweet taste that lingered on his lips. Jiro's eyes widened in shock before narrowing with lust, kissing the corners of Kotaro's lips. The two stared into eachother's eyes and were lost in a flurry of kisses. By the time they finished the two were left panting and staring at eachother from their position on the ground. Kotaro pulled Jiro closer and savored the sweet scent of roses that came from Jiro's hair. Jiro sighed contently as he rested his head against Kotaro's soft chest. Jiro fell asleep and Kotaro smiled softly. He grabbed Jiro's red coat and covered his sleeping brother or well sister with it. Kotaro kissed Jiro's forehead before moving him to rest on his lap. Kotaro pet Jiro's hair as he slept and felt a surge of pain. He felt his body grow and change. He looked in the reflective water and was met with the look of an adult man that looked similar to himself. Kotaro looked down at Jiro and realized that he had grown into an adult woman and looked even more alluring than before. Kotaro moved Jiro to rest his head on his now broad shoulder. Kotaro marveled at how much larger his hands were and held Jiro's now delicate hand in his. Jiro awakened and was drawn aback before realizing how much older his gasp sounded. He looked down at himself and covered himself with his coat.

"What happened to us Kotaro?" Jiro asked as he held himself tightly. Kotaro looked into Jiro's worried eyes.

"I don't know Brother, it happened when you fell asleep a little while ago," Kotaro responded as he internally cheered because of how deep and alluring his voice was. Kotaro kissed Jiro's now plump lips and felt like electricity ran through his body. Jiro felt the same and kissed back harder. Kotaro licked the seal of Jiro's lips and Jiro allowed him entrance. The two allowed passion to take over. Everything blurred when Kotaro fell against Jiro's legs. He felt Jiro shake him and call his name. Kotaro opened his eyes to find Jiro in his normal state and looking down at him. Kotaro sat up and looked at Jiro.

"Brother what happened? Why aren't you a girl?" Kotaro asked. Jiro chuckled openly at this before he ruffled Kotaro's curly blonde locks.

"I was born a boy thats why. I guess you had a very vivid fever dream," Jiro responded with mirth in his voice. Kotaro looked at him confused then looked around. He and Jiro were in a cabin that had a roaring fireplace in the backround.

"A dream? But it felt so real Brother," Kotaro said before falling into Jiro's waiting arms.

"Its okay Kotaro, rest. You'll feel better after some more rest. I'll wake you when its time to eat," Jiro cooed as he laid Kotaro back down to rest. He stood and walked out the room and towards the kitchen.

'How on Earth did he remember that happening? I thought I had erased his memories of that. I guess I'm still not strong enough,' Jiro sighed as he walked into the kitchen.

* * *

**Author's Note: **Sorry it took so long. It took me a while to type this. That and the h key on my laptop isn't working too well. So is my comma key. So sorry if it looks really bad. Review~Bff#3


	5. Water Guardian and an Evil Queen

**Author's Note: **Sup readers! Ah summer, the season of sun, surf, sand, and fanfics. This chappie will progress our little plot and make you want more.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Black Blood Brothers, but I do own my OC Bluefire and her friends so don't use them without permission.

* * *

Special Zone

Bluefire smiled as a few tears slipped down her cheeks. She wiped them and sighed before moving on to the next fanfic on the list of fics she awaited updates on. Her absolute favorites where the ones that had sadness within the happiness of each chapter. She loved it when chapters made her cry. Much better than soap operas from any time.

"How long has it been since Jiro and Kotaro left?" Ginny asked as she entered the room. She now had on a white tank top and blue jean shorts with white sandals.

"A month, but they are getting close to the mage that will lay the path out for them I can feel it," Bluefire replied before scooting over so Ginny could sit next to her. The two read fanfic after fanfic with eachother all while Jiro and Kotaro were wondering through the forest, lost.

* * *

"Brother? How much further do we have to walk? My feet hurt," Kotaro complained as he and Jiro walked along the forest path. Kotaro was still fatigued after the high fever he recovered from only two weeks ago. Jiro smiled at the child before answering.

"Not much further now. I think the end of our path is near," Jiro responded. He slowed down so the usually quick Kotaro could catch up to him. Kotaro groaned before he leaned onto Jiro's arm. Jiro sighed and plucked up the blonde, carefully cradling him closely, but not close enough so their combined heat wouldn't overheat the child. Jiro stopped to rest below a shady old tree by a lake. Jiro set Kotaro down in the shade against the tree before Jiro laid down beside him. Kotaro's face looked a bit flushed, Jiro noted this and felt his forehead.

'He has a slight temperature. I better bring it down before it starts climbing,' Jiro thought as he withdrew his hand from Kotaro's forehead. Jiro looked around for a cloth to use to cool the blonde down, but his heart sunk when he couldn't find one. He took a spare hat he kept folded up in his pocket, set his teeth on one of the edges on it, and ripped a sizeable chunk off it. He ran to the water front to dip the cloth in the cool looking water, but was met with a slap to his face when he was about to dip the hat piece in the aqua.

"Just what do you think you're doing pitiful human? Don't you even know where that has been! Honestly careless people like you don't even realize what damage you do to the water you'll wind up drinking later," a familiar voice snapped. Jiro looked and was met with a familiar face.

"Bluefire-chan! Wh-what on Earth are you doing here!" Jiro exclaimed with shock very obvious on his face and in his voice.

"How dare you call me by such a common name! My name is Aquariana and I'm the keeper of all the bodies of water in this realm. And who do I have the displeasure of encountering?" Aquariana scoffed. Jiro noted that unlike Bluefire this girl was much angrier and much much ruder that Bluefire. Even if Bluefire can be irritating this girl is ten times no one hundred times more irritating than Bluefire could ever be.

"My name's Jiro and over there is my younger brother Kotaro. I need something to cool him down with so his fever won't get worse so if you don't mind I am going to use a bit of the water from this lake to cool him down," Jiro responded. Aquariana sighed and looked Jiro over.

"Alright human take some water, but you will need to pay a price," Aquariana said as she gave Jiro a flask filled with water.

"Name your price. I'll gladly give up anything to see my brother get better," Jiro replied as he gratefully took the flask from Aquariana's hands.

"You have to give up your ability to speak for an entire day. No matter how much you try that voice of yours won't come out until the day is up," Aquariana said as she pulled a contract from the water. Jiro gulped, if he couldn't talk how could he speak to the sage so he could find Mimiko's soul. Jiro was about to decline, but he looked over to Kotaro. The blonde's cheeks were a dark red color, sweat rolled down Kotaro's face, but it did nothing to cool him down, and his breath came out ragged and labored. Jiro turned back to Aquariana who was waitig for his responce.

"I'll do it, but it might endanger my mission," Jiro replied. Aquariana looked to Jiro and sighed.

"Look, if it'll make you feel better I'll come along and be your voice until you can speak again," Aquariana said with a slightly sympathetic tone. Jiro sighned the contract as Aquariana came out of the water. Jiro felt pain in his throat and screamed in pain. He whimpered until no sound came from him. Jiro tried to yell again but again, no sound came from him. Jiro sighed silently before turning his attention to Kotaro. He wet the cloth gently before laying it on Kotaro's forehead. Jiro felt arms wrap around his shoulders and pull him into an akward embrace. Jiro looked over his shoulder to see Aquariana's face as red as a tomato holding him.

"D-don't get any stupid ideas bastard. I-I'm only doing this because I'm cold," Aquariana said with her head turned to the side and her tone of voice being slightly annoyed and a hint of embarrassment. Jiro chuckled soundlessly before ruffling Aquariana's blonde hair. Jiro pried off her arms, pulled his coat off, and draped it over Aquariana's shoulders before turning his attention back to Kotaro.

'Such a caring older brother, he almost reminds me of the prince, only this guy is much stupider,' Aquariana thought as she watched the temporarily mute Jiro care for Kotaro. The blonde boy opened his eyes and looked up to Jiro who tried his best to wordlessly coax the child into going to sleep. Aquariana shoved Jiro aside and was busily making sure Kotaro was going to sleep. Jiro crossed his arms angrily over his chest amd pouted like a cild would. Jiro felt his throat and sighed silently, there felt like something was missing inside of it, but Jiro didn't even care. Kotaro looked much better than earilier and thats all he cared about now. Jiro stood and walked over to a nearby tree. He plopped down and brought his knees to his chest. Jiro rested his head on his knees and silently cried himself to sleep.

'Why? Why can't I be useful? Why can't I do anything right? I've screwed up with Alice and now I'm doing the same with Kotaro. I'm such a failure,' Jiro thought before drifting to sleep. Aquariana stood and walked over to the slumbering Jiro. She sighed and picked him up after a fewattempts at getting a hold on him.

'Damn this guy's heavy. He should consider going on a diet since he's so heavy,' Aquariana thought as she struggled to carry Jiro over to Kotaro. She dropped Jiro, not even caring that he could've been hurt, and laid down herself.

'Honestly humans are so much work, thats why I prefer living with fish and seals. They don't need to be watched over twenty-four seven.' With a sigh Aquariana fell alseep, unaware that they were being watched.

* * *

"Your Majesty, it appears that the outsiders have the Water Guardian with them," a spy reported. The woman sitting on the throne scoffed.

"Just great, that idiotic girl will screw everything up. No matter, as long as we keep Prince Solarius under the sleeping spell his pesky older brother Prince Lunaria won't be able to do a thing. Then I Queen Maleviantus can rule this realm!" The Queen said with a cackle. The servants around her cheered at the thought of Prince Lunaria in chains working like a dog while they of the Dark Kingdom live in the lap of luxury.

* * *

**Author's Note: **Alright I know what you're all thinking. Aquariana is the representation of my OC in the Dream Realm and se does act like Romano from Hetalia. I did this on purpose because Bluefire-chan reminds me of Italy because she's so happy all the time so why not make her Dream Realm figure act like Romano? Review and try to guess who Queen Maleviantus is based off of.~Bff#3


	6. Two Princes and Comfort

**Author's Note: **Sorry for not updating sooner, but things came up.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Black Blood Brothers, but I do own my OC Bluefire and her friends so don't use them without permission.

* * *

Special Zone

Cain glared angrily at Bluefire, the blonde was blocking the entrance to the Dream Realm thus pissing the Old Blood off.

"What do you mean we can't go in!" Cain snapped. Bluefire remained brave, she was used to big guys like Cain yelling at her, she was an Army girl.

"I mean what I said, no one can go into the Dream Realm until Jiro-nii-san and Kotaro return from their mission," Bluefire responded calmly. Zelman whistled, now he could see the resemblance between Bluefire and Jiro. They both acted similarly and they both seem to carry a resentment towards Cain.

"What would happen if someone were to enter the Dream Realm now?" Sei asked as calm as ever. Bluefire sighed before pulling a chart down. It was blank, but that changed when Bluefire picked up a little basket with pieces of paper in it. She dug in the basket and pulled out a paper that was cut and colored to look like Jiro and another one that was cut and colored to look like Kotaro. She stuck them onto the chart under the words Dream Realm and pulled out a pointer.

"You see, if you send two people from this realm to the Dream Realm they temporarily are no longer a part of reality. When you send someone else from relality to the Dream Realm while the two are still there they start to lose their tie to reality and before long they start to fade from existence because they can't become a part of the Dream Realm. So unless you want Jiro-nii-san and Kotaro to fade from existence you have to stay here," Bluefire explained. Cain looked serious, he knew she was right Jiro and Kotaro would fade from existence if they went in after them.

"Why couldn't you have sent us with them?" Cain asked. Bluefire looked at him like he was an idiot.

"The Black Blood Community would fall in chaos if their leaders went missing. You don't need Jiro-nii-san here all the time and Kotaro is too young to regain his powers as the Sage. Besides I'm still a part of their blood line so I do have similar strengths and abilities to the Silver Blade," Bluefire replied. She was truly marved by how stupid Cain could be sometimes. She looked to the portal and couldn't help but wonder how Jiro and Kotaro are doing.

* * *

Dream Realm

When Jiro awoke he found himself in chains and on some sort of cart. He looked to Aquariana and Kotaro and they too were in chains. Jiro tried to ask what happened, but found that his voice had yet to return.

"We were captured while we were sleeping and now we are on our way to be made slaves to the Dark Kingdom," Aquariana said bitterly. Kotaro and Jiro were shocked, they had no idea they could be so easily taken and forced into slavery.

"Why? Did we do something wrong?" Kotaro asked, the anger very clear in his voice. Aquariana shook her head.

"It doesn't matter wheither we did anything wrong, as long as the Dark Kingdom exists they will continue to take innocent people," Aquariana replied. The three remained silent, well Jiro was silent no matter what, until the cart lurched to a halt.

"Halt! You are currently treding upon the land of Prince Lunaria! Release your prisoners and be on your way back to your kingdom!" A voice called. The three turned and saw that there was a guard standing before the cart and behind him was a carriage. The driver of their cart grumbled as he unchained the trio and shoved Jiro and Kotaro out. When the driver was trying to shove Aquariana out he was met with a swift kick to the head. Aquariana jumped down and helped Kotaro and Jiro up. The cart made a hasty get away and while the driver was fleeing Jiro gave him the finger. Jiro tended to Kotaro's new cut while Aquariana was walking towards the carriage. She paused when the carriage door opened. Aquariana quickly dropped to one knee and bowed. Jiro and Kotaro were too busy assessing eachother's injuries to notice a man step out of the carriage.

"You fools, bow before the sovern ruler of this kingdom, Prince Lunaria!" The guard yelled. Jiro and Kotaro turned and their eyes widened in shock. Standing there was a man in a black shirt with red pants, he wore a cloak of red and black with a silver trim, and he wore a black crown on his head with a silver moon in the middle of it. This man looked exactly like Jiro. The man walked up to Jiro who stood up straight and looked at who could be his doppelganger straight in the eye. They stared at eachother, looking the other over as if they were sizing eachother up.

"Well, well. It appears as though the rumors are true, outsiders really have entered the Dream Realm," the man said as he finished looking Jiro over. Then he looked over at Kotaro and he felt a pang of loneliness. "You are rather fortunate outsider, my brother is unable to awaken." Jiro felt sympathy for the man, he would feel heart broken if Kotaro wasn't able to wake up.

"Lunaria-sama, we ask of your permission to enter your kingdom in search of someone to aid these outsiders in their quest," Aquariana said as she rose and looked at the man. Lunaria turned to her and smiled warmly.

"Of course you three can enter, I've known you since you were born Aquariana and I know your judgement of character is very accurate. Since these two are traveling with you I can assume that they do not mean any harm to either my kingdom nor my brother's kingdom," Lunaria responded as he ruffled Aquariana's hair.

"I thank you for your generosity and I hope that Prince Solarius awakens soon," Aquariana said warmly. She motioned for Jiro and Kotaro to follow her. Jiro walked a step or two before being stopped by Lunaria.

"Take good care of your brother and cherish the time you have together. You'll never know when that happiness will end," Lunaria whispered. Jiro nodded in thanks and walked past him, Lunaria's words echoing in his head.

* * *

"Are you sure those two are safe your Majesty?" The guard asked as Lunaria was in the door of the carriage.

"They may not be the most secure of brothers, but I'm sure whatever trouble they cause they can fix," Lunaria replied, a smile on his face as he remembered how he and Solarius were that close. Lunaria looked to his slumbering brother and marveled at how he and Kotaro looked the same. He brushed some stray blonde locks from Solarius' forehead before kissing it.

"My dear brother, soon we will be together again," Lunaria said gently to the unconcious ten year old as he laid the boy down on his lap.

* * *

Jiro remained downcast as the trio walked down the path towards a bustling town. Kotaro and Aquariana noticed this and the two felt compelled to lift his mood, but Aquariana decided to give him some space. From her experience in dealing with Lunaria in a mood like this she felt that Jiro would react similarly towards any form of comfort; deny any help, angrily say something that would hurt the person trying to help him's feelings, feel guilty and appologize, and end with breaking down crying whether it is alone or infront of a trusted friend. Kotaro on the other hand decided to figurtively smother his older brother with comfort.

"Say Brother, do you think there will be any candy shops in town? Maybe some chocolate will make you feel better," Kotaro tried. Jiro looked at him and simply shook his head. He walked farther behind the two blondes and showed no sign of trying to catch up to them any time soon. Kotaro turned to run up to him, but Aquariana's hand on his shoulder stopped him.

"Just give him a little time to himself, he'll come to us when he's ready," Aquariana said softly. Kotaro reluctantly went along with her, leaving Jiro to his own devices.

* * *

Jiro stopped in front of a tree and slammed his fist into it, not caring that he possibly broke his left hand. Jiro hid his eyes using his bent arm and his bangs, and felt free to cry knowing that he had yet to regain his voice and no one could see him cry here. Jiro allowed the salty tears to fall freely and sobbed silently. His knees gave out under him and he switched to using his hands to cover his face. He was so wrapped up in crying that he failed to notice someone walk up behind him. He felt a hand on his shoulder and turned to find Lunaria standing over him. He was only in the black shirt and red pants.

"Why are you crying?" Lunaria asked. Jiro motioned to his throat and Lunaria now knew that Jiro couldn't speak. Lunaria decided to do what he liked when he sought out comfort. Lunaria rubbed Jiro's right temple and he felt Jiro melt into his arms. Jiro's breathing slowed and the tears stopped falling from his eyes. Jiro looked up at Lunaria and sighed, but this time his voice came out. Lunaria could sense the surprize Jiro felt and smiled.

"Are you ready to tell my what made you cry?" Lunaria asked warmly. Jiro nodded shyly with a faint blush across his cheeks.

"Y-yes," Jiro replied shakily.

"Good, then tell me why you're so sad," Lunaria said calmly as he shifted into a more comfortable position.

"I thought about what you told me, and I-I can't enjoy such happiness when I know you're suffering!" Jiro shouted the last part and felt the tears start to fall down his face again.

"You don't need to feel sorry for me, I'm happy because I know he wouldn't want me to be sad and I'm sure your brother wouldn't want you to be sad," Lunaria cooed gently as he rubbed away some of Jiro's tears.

"I-I'm sure Kotaro wouldn't like it if I was upset, but I-I just can't help it for some reason," Jiro cried before crying into Lunaria's shoulder. Lunaria sighed, this will take a while.

* * *

**Author's Note:** I decided to make Jiro's Dream Realm counter part a prince named Lunaria because Jiro said that he and Kotaro are part of a noble line of vampires, plus Lunaria's name is kinda playing off of Mochizuki meaning full moon. Kotaro's Dream Realm counter part is a prince named Solarius because of the noble blood line and Kotaro's sunny personality that and he's the opposite of Jiro. Meaning the Sun is the opposite of the Moon. Review for more characters to appear.~Bff#3


	7. Love, and a Chance Encounter

**Author's Note: **Yeah! New chappie! Woot! Hope this one becomes as popular as The Adventures of Chibi Jiro.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Black Blood Brothers, but I do own my OC Bluefire and her friends so don't use them without permission.

* * *

Dream Realm

Lunaria rubbed Jiro's back, trying to calm the crying Black Blood down.

"You don't need to cry for me, I'm sure my brother will be fine very soon," Lunaria said as he wiped away Jiro's tears.

"I don't believe you! You refuse to cry about not being able to see your brother happy and living life to the fullest! I refuse to be around you!" Jiro cried as he tried to push Lunaria off of him. Lunaria slapped Jiro and sat on his chest.

"Listen to me you idiot! Crying will not solve my problems! I learned that years ago! I don't need some immature brat to tell me what to do!" Lunaria snapped as he glared into Jiro's eyes. Jiro pushed Lunaria down and pinned him to the ground.

"Don't you ever call me an immature brat! I'm risking my life trying to help my friend while you sit back and do nothing to help your brother! Tell me who the immature brat is now!" Jiro snarled as he gave Lunaria a death glare.

"You know nothing of my life! I have to go through Hell everyday!" Lunaria shouted, his eyes turning dark with anger.

"Oh you poor thing! Never having to do hard labor a day in your life! You are so deprived!" Jiro said sarcastically as he held his doppelganger down.

"Shut up! You have no idea how hard it is to be me right now! I have to run two kingdoms! I have little to no free time! I can't even find a beautiful woman to marry and produce an heir with!" Lunaria yelled before feeling tears stream down his face.

"What happened to crying never solved anything?" Jiro asked angrily.

"Sh-shut up! You're no better you baby!" Lunaria said through his tears. Jiro bit into Lunaria's neck, causing the latter to gasp in shock. This shock was quickly replaced by pure ecstacy. A trail of drool ran down from the left corner of Lunaria's mouth. He moaned as Jiro sucked blood from him, Lunaria pulled Jiro down to the point where their chests touched. Jiro broke off of Lunaria's neck and licked the puncture marks to get the bleeding to stop. Jiro felt himself being tugged so he could face Lunaria. His eyes widened with shock as Lunaria's lips met his own, thoughts clouding as shock took over his body.

* * *

Hours Later

Jiro sighed as he finished lugging Lunaria into a bed at a local hotel. The prince had fallen asleep ontop of Jiro after a few minutes of kissing and Jiro was stuck dragging the man to a safe place where he can rest. Jiro took the purple haired maid that entered the room and shoved her onto Lunaria. He rushed out of the hotel and into the town.

* * *

Aquariana huffed before she took another sip of her chocolate milkshake. She was annoyed, very very annoyed. Jiro was taking forever to find them and Aquariana had very little patience left.

"Do you think Brother is okay?" Kotaro asked, his eyes filled with worry for his older brother.

"I don't know, but if he doesn't hurry up that bastard is going to be missing more than his voice," Aquariana said threateningly as she thought of Jiro. Kotaro sighed, he wished his brother would hurry up so Aquariana wouldn't be in a murderous rage.

* * *

Jiro wandered through town, looking at all the stalls that were selling various goods from fresh produce to hair combs and even to various weaponry that ranged from swords to battle axes. Jiro hoped that one of his blonde traveling companions wouldn't try out one of those large axes on his head, gulpping as he thought of Aquariana's fury. Lost in such thoughts Jiro didn't notice where he was going and bumped into a blonde woman. Jiro snapped out of it, his gentlemanly instincts kicking in.

"Forgive me miss, I wasn't paying attention and knocked you over. Please forgive me," Jiro said as he helped the woman up. Jiro then got a good look at her, his eyes filling with tears. This woman looked exactly like Alice Eve, from her wavy blonde hair all the way down to color shoes she wore exactly the same as Alice.

"Oh no, its my fault really. You see I wasn't paying attention either so you aren't at fault here," she replied, her voice matching Alice's as well. She took Jiro's hand and started running, dragging Jiro along.

"Where are we going?" Jiro asked, running along side her.

"I have a feeling that somebody is looking for me and they really need my help. I have no idea how dangerous they are so I figured a gentleman such as yourself would protect me," the Alice look alike said, a smile on her face. Jiro blushed and hid his face from her, not wanting to look weak.

* * *

"Ugh! That's it! That bastard has had enough time to wallow in self-pity! Come on Kotaro! We have to kick some sense into your brother's head!" Aquariana shouted, standing up and flailing her arms angrily.

"Aqua-chan! I finally found you!" A familiar voice said. Aquariana and Kotaro turned, seeing a blonde woman dragging Jiro with her. Aquariana ran up to Jiro once the two stopped and started hitting him repeatedly on the chest.

"You bastard! You took an extremely long time to get back here ass! I wasted perfectly good worry, time and thought on an undeserving mute bastard like you!" Aquariana shouted as she hit him, tear running down her face. Jiro sighed as patted her on the head.

"Aw you worried about me. Isn't that cute," Jiro said, patting Aquariana's head.

"You dick! You could speak this entire time!" Aquariana snapped, hitting Jiro on the arm.

"My voice only came back recently so there's no need to be so upset," Jiro replied with a smile.

"Whatever shit-breath, now I can ditch you to go back to my home!" Aquariana said, turning to leave.

"Not so fast Aqua-chan, you went along with these two this far so you're stuck with them until they complete their task," the woman said as she turned Aquariana around.

"But Alisandra! I don't wanna go with him! He's a total ass muncher and he's an all around bastard!" Aquariana complained as she stompped her foot in annoyance.

"Its the rule Aqua-chan, now go along with them or else you'll have to go on a date with the Guardian of the Sky," Alisandra chided as she wagged her finger at the younger girl.

"Fine, even this total dick face is better than that sunny-ass idiot," Aquariana huffed, crossing her arms over her chest.

"Miss Alisandra how do you know we are on a journey?" Kotaro asked, realizing that she knew about them beforehand.

"That's easy Kotaro, because I'm the Sage you two are searching for," Alisandra replied with a smile.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

Yay chappies done! This is an important note for those of you who read The Adventures of Chibi Jiro! There is a poll on 3BFFs profile page, aka part of my profile page, that has to do with the final couple. Vote for either Rinsuke or Mimiko, and may the best love interest win! Oh and don't forget to review~Bff#3


	8. Femininity and the Unrescuable

**Author's Note: **Shew, new chapter is up! Surprizingly this is a hard fic to write for lol.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Black Blood Brothers, but I do own my OC Bluefire and her friends so don't use them without permission.

* * *

**Dream Realm**

"Miss Alisandra, do you know why we are here?" Jiro inquired, masking the shock he felt that she already knew their names and that their group was looking for her.

"But of course Jiro, you came here to find Miss Mimiko's heart," Alisandra replied, motioning for the group to follow her. "I also know that I look similar to someone from your past Jiro." Jiro blushed, quickly turning his head away to try and hide it. Aquariana snickered before stopping due to the glare Jiro gave her.

"Alisandra~ The big mean man is scaring me!" Aquariana cried, holding onto the Sage's arm. The older girl simply sighing as she pat the younger girl's head in a reassuring manner.

"Oh ignore him if he bothers you that much, besides he is kinda handsome," Alisandra whispered the last part to her fellow Dream Realm resident.

"EW! He is nowhere near handsome! Hell the Guardian of the Sky is cuter than this ass hat!" Aquariana snapped, a deep blush on her cheeks.

* * *

"Brother? What are they talking about?" Kotaro asked, confused by the actions of their companions.

"They're just doing what their gender does best Kotaro," Jiro answered.

"What Brother?" Kotaro asked, still feeling confused.

"Talking and never shutting up," Jiro sighed, the chatter not helping the pounding headache he was starting to get. Aquariana stopped.

"Oh so you think all women do is talk?!" Aquariana snapped, staring angrily at the taller man.

"No, you also do housework and bear children," Jiro replied with a smirk.

"That's it you sexist bastard! Get over here so I can castrate you!" Aquariana pulled a dagger from her belt on her hip and charged at him, Jiro dodging her rage with ease. She pivoted to stab him, but Jiro caught her arm and twited it behind her back.

"You going to calm down and act like an actual lady?" Jiro asked, not even trying to hide the mirth in his voice.

"Hell no! I'm not being what you consider a woman! I will never be a submissive, quiet, and dainty little bitch you think you can control! I'm not Alice Jiro!" Jiro let go of her, a surprized look in his eyes.

"Wh-what did you say?" Jiro inquired quietly, shaking visibly. Whether it was rage or sadness was hard to tell at the moment.

"You heard me. While you slept you kept mouthing her name. Let me guess she was the perfect little housewife who did every fucking thing you asked her to do. Or perhaps she just relieved your pent up tensions and fed your ill-concieved thoughts about women?" Aquariana replied, looking pleased with herself. Jiro pinned her to the wall, his face mere centimeters from her own.

"Don't you dare speak about Alice that way! She was a wonderful woman who was much better than you! I don't know what gives you the right to insult her that way, but just shut the fuck up!" Jiro growled, panting heavily once he finished his little temper tantrum. Aquariana kneed his stomach before kicking his shin and tearing off with Kotaro. Jiro rubbed his stomach and looked over to Alisandra. She was there in mere seconds and slapped him.

"You don't speak to her that way. She's been hurt so much in the past that she attacks when threatened. You crossed the line buddy now either you find us and appologize or just leave!" Alisandra hissed before turning and walking off, leaving Jiro bruised and battered. He slid down the wall and brought his knees up to his chest and burying his face into his arms.

'Damn it, I screwed up again. Its not my fault, that's how I was taught to see women,' Jiro closed his eyes in thought, not noticing the black cloaked figure staring at him.

'Perfect, another worthless male to make one of our slaves,' the figure thought as it approached Jiro. The Old Blood looked up, tears running down his face.

"Now there's no need to cry child. I've got somthing that'll make you feel all better," the figure said in its hiss like voice.

"Is it a shotgun? I need something to blow my brains out with. Actually, could you find a bag an suffocate me? I don't deserve to live. My brother was taken from me, the two women I was with hate me, and my dearest friend is in a comatose state," Jiro said lifelessly. He felt so hurt and alone that he fealt death would bring him salvation.

"No my dear boy, but I do have something else for you."

"What is it?"

"Think of it as a brand new life, a clean slate as humans like to say. All those nasty people won't recognize you and you'll be free to live however you please." The figure held a vial and a paper out. "Just sign this and all your troubles will disappear." Jiro took his glove off and pricked his finger with his fang, hastily grabbed the paper and signed it with his blood before handing it back and snatching the vial. The figure chuckled and walked away, leaving Jiro to his own devices.

* * *

Meanwhile...

"That ass fuck! He doesn't deserve my kindness! I helpped him in his time of need and he just fucking treats me like I'm dog shit!" Aquariana said before sobbing some more and gulping down another rootbeer. Kotaro sat beside her, holding onto a glass of juice.

"Brother didn't mean it. He's just cranky 'cus he doesn't have a girlfriend!" Kotaro piped, trying to cheer the blonde girl up.

"Heh, you just don't understand kid. He's not going to change nor will he ever. He's just too stubborn and annoying while you on the otherhand are much kinder and more understanding about things," Aquariana sighed before flagging down the bartender and getting a refill on her rootbeer.

* * *

Jiro stared at the vial in his hands, not sure what to do with it. He swirled it a bit, hearing the slooshing sound of liquid in it. He uncorked it and sniffed the contents. It smelt of cotton candy and sugar. Jiro sneezed before rubbing his nose.

'Somebody must be talking about me...No way, nobody cares about me,' Jiro mused as he stared at the vial. Jiro breathed slowly, not sure if he should drink it or not.

'On one hand I could be free to start over just as the figure said, but on the other hand it could be poison. I mean it doesn't smell like poison, but who knows what it might do to me,' Jiro thought as he stood up. He walked into an alley, sucking in a deep breath and taking a long sip of the liquid. It burned going down, making Jiro cough as he felt the senation spread throughout his body.

* * *

An hour passed and Jiro breathed shakily, his entire body quaking.

"I-I think its over," Jiro sighed before gasping. Something was off in his voice. Jiro twisted and looked at himself.

'Damn, I know people call me a fat ass, but I never knew how cute my ass looked in these pants,' Jiro thought as he stared at his behind. Jiro felt a tightness in his shirt and unbuttoned it, gasping at what he saw.

"N-no way! I-I theres no way that these are!" Jiro experimentally touched his chest, shuddering at the mere contact and gasping as a deep red blush covered his face. "Th-there's only one way to determine if this is real." Jiro hesitantly stretched his pants a bit and looked down, gasping and bushing harder as he pulled his hand away.

'No way! I-I'm a girl!?' Jiro thought as he fell backwards onto his cute little butt. Jiro found a piece of reflective glass and picked it up, staring at his new face. His features have definately changed, his lips were so plump and soft and yet still so tiny; his eyes were a bit wider and held a luster in them that definately wasn't there before; his nose was so cute like Kotaro's was; and his face itself was rounder and much cuter. Jiro stood, noting that he had shrunken, alot. Jiro figured that he had shrunken a good foot and a half, leaving him at five one. Jiro noted also that his chest definately was well endowed for such a little body, he was overall much smaller and daintier everywhere. His hair was what did the most growing, besides his chest, for it now reached a bit past his knees. Jiro gasped as he felt the heat return.

"N-now what!?" Jiro shouted as he turned and walked without willing to do so. It was as though he was a little remote control doll.

* * *

"Now my little lamb come here," the figure said into the ear of a little doll that looked like Jiro. Meanwhile Jiro was walking to the being's creepy mansion, feeling tears well up in his gray eyes.

"No! Please stop walking! I beg of you body listen to me!" Jiro cried, still not used to how tiny his voice sounded. Jiro entered the mansion and walked to the basement, and up to the figure.

"Ah you made it my little lamb. I must say you are a rather ravishing teenage girl, though a bit too old for what I have in mind," the figure said before pushing down on Jiro's head and making him both shrink and become younger.

"Wh-why are you doing this to me!? This isn't what you said would happen!" Jiro shouted, his body now going from an eighteen year old girl's to a fourteen year old one. He was now four foot seven until he was shrunken again to four feet tall. He was flat chested now, much to his relief, and his hair now was a good five inches on the ground behind him, making him look even tinier than before.

"Aw~ You look so cute I almost feel bad for doing this to you. Almost," the figure snickered before presenting Jiro with a little maid's outfit and matching shoes and a little headband.

"Now go change and don't come back until you do."

"B-but you didn't give me any underwear and I refuse to go out without wearing any!" Jiro snapped before turning away and going to walk out, but he slipped on his giant pant leg and fell to the cold floor.

"Aw, did baby fall down and go boom? While your down there start undressing, you need to get washed up by my other girls for your first performance." The figure snapped its fingers, two girls appearing. One of a younger version of Hibari and the other of...

'Mimiko!' Jiro thought, unlike the Hibari look alike the younger Mimiko had light in her eyes.

"Now girls get this brat washed and ready for work! We don't want her dirty before she starts cleaning." The figure stalked up the stairs, leaving them alone. They hoisted Jiro up and led him to the bathroom, which was much nicer than the rest of the house. The Hibari look alike left to get towels, leaving Jiro and the Mimiko look alike alone.

"Pst, Mimiko its me Jiro!" Jiro whispered as the young brunette filled the tub with hot water.

"Jiro? What happened to you? Why do you look like a Rapunzel?" The girl questioned. Jiro smiled, knowing that he found his friend.

"I said somethings I shouldn't have and now I'm stuck this way! Please Mimiko you have to help me return to normal so we can get out of here!" Jiro said, looking over his shoulder once or twice as he spoke.

"I can't leave Jiro! I'm bound here by a spell! You can escape though, you just need to find the doll that looks like you and say that you wish to control your own body," Mimiko said sadly. Jiro's eyes widened as he saw tears slip down her face.

"Mimiko, I'm not leaving without you. I worked so hard to find you and I don't want to lose you again," Jiro cooed sweetly as he hugged her. Mimiko sniffled a bit, looking down at Jiro, for he was now a bit below her chest in height.

"Hehe, this reminds me of when you turned into a little kid all those months ago," Mimiko said as she looked into Jiro's eyes. Jiro smiled at her and nuzzled his face into her lower chest, feeling warmth and comfort. They let go of eachoter when they heard footsteps approaching. Jiro slipped out of his gigantic clothes, blushing as he used his hands and arms to cover himself.

* * *

"I wonder where Jiro is? I hope he didn't get hurt by my words," Alisandra sighed as she sat down next to her two fellow blondes in a cafe.

"All I know is he better not have gotten himself kidnapped again 'cus I'm letting that princess go to any other fucking castle she wants*," Aquariana huffed as she stirred her rootbeer float.

* * *

Mimiko scrubbed Jiro's long hair with delicacy for when her fingers snagged in a knot in his flowing mane he started crying a bit.

"You sure you're okay now Jiro?" Mimiko asked as she finished scrubbing his hair.

"Y-yeah I think so. I'm sorry for worrying you, but I don't remember ever crying from having my hair being tugged a bit before," Jiro replied as he closed his eyes. Mimiko poured the water over him, washing away the suds and dirt from his body. Jiro and Mimko walked to the tub Jiro getting in before Mimiko got out of the pure white dress she wore and sat beside him.

"M-m-mimiko! Wh-wh-what are doing!?" Jiro exclaimed as Mimiko scooted closer to him. Mimiko was about to say something when Jiro noticed something wrong with the bath water.

"Ahhhhh! Wh-why am I bleeding?! I-I don't remember getting cut, but then why am I bleeding?! Mimiko help me!" Jiro exclaimed before panicking. In all his years of living he has never bled without a cut or other physical cause before.

"Calm down, its just that time," Mimiko reassured, grabbing ahold of Jiro's small shoulders and trying to calm him down.

"Th-that time? What does that mean? Oh god please tell me it doesn't mean I'm dying!" Jiro said before nearly hyperventilating himself to death.

"Calm down, its just your new body's cycle," Mimiko said before sitting Jiro down and holding him tightly.

"I don't understand what that is Mimiko. Please tell me," Jiro whimpered before clutching his stomach for it now started hurting.

* * *

...

"You mean that I'm on...THAT?" Jiro inquired, blushing from Mimiko's detailed explination.

"Yes Jiro, now we need to find that doll before you start you know...Growing," Mimko answered, standing up and leading Jiro out of the tub.

"But isn't growth a good thing?" Jiro asked, tilting his head in confusion.

"Jiro if you start growing up then you'll be sent out to do work in bars and on street corners. Besides since you now got that its only a matter of time until your body grows and develops even more," Mimiko replied before taking one of the towels left for them and drying Jiro off.

"Mimiko...," Jiro trailed off as he stared down at his dainty little feet, so much smaller and feminine than his old ones were. Mimiko took away the towel and helped Jiro get dressed. They snuck out of the room after Mimiko got dressed and krept around in the basement, looking for the doll.

* * *

"That's it! I'm tired of sitting on my ass doing nothing! If you two want to being sitting fucking ducks be my guest but I'm going to go find Ji- I mean that fucker!" Aquariana stated angrily before running down the street.

"She really does care about him," Alisandra said to herself, chuckling a bit as she watched the blonde go.

* * *

"Ah! Mimiko I found it!" Jiro cried as he waved Mimiko over. Mimiko was there in a second and looking at Jiro.

"Great where is it?" She asked, tired of looking down at the man er well little girl she loved so much. At first it made her feel so powerful and controlling, but now she felt like Jiro did back when he was taller than her. Like a giant.

"Up there. If I was my normal height I could easily grab it, but even if I stood on your shoulders I couldn't possibly reach it!" Jiro said as he pointed out the doll. Mimiko looked around, spotting a jar full of purple liquid and grabbed it before unscrewing the cap.

"Mimiko what are you-mph!" Jiro said, being cut off by the lip of the jar being shoved into his mouth.

"Drink Jiro! It might do something good!" Mimiko commanded. Jiro drank the purple fluid, some of it spilling over his lips and running down his face. Once the jar was empty Mimiko took it away and hoped that Jiro would be able to change for the better. Mimko's wish caused Jiro to transform, he got older and grew to about two times his normal height, luckily for him his dress grew and lengthened to about thigh length. Jiro looked around, scared by the sudden height changed and alo the sudden age change. He was about half way to his normal age and already he was looking much more mature than earlier.

"Jiro! Grab the doll and wish yourself back to normal!" Mimiko said, but Jiro tilted his head in confusion, being so tall impaired his hearing a tad.

"Eh? You want to go to the ball? But Mimiko I'm in no condition to take you to one," Jiro said. Mimiko face palmed while grumbling angrily to herself.

"No you giant idiot! I said grab the doll!" Mimiko shouted angrily. Jiro turned and plucked it up, marveling at how tiny it was now.

'I wish I was a guy again,' Jiro thought before kissing his tiny doll. Jiro got his wish for he changed back into a male and grew some more.

"Great. Now I've got a giant Jiro to deal with," Mimiko sighed. Jiro sat down and plucked Mimiko up, smiling at her sweetly before putting her on his shoulder.

"Now what? I'm my normal gender, but I'm not old nor small enough to get us out of here," Jiro asked softly, not wanting to hurt his little companion's ears.

"Maybe this new height isn't a bad thing. You could smash your way out and crush that scumbag who did that to you," Mimiko suggested, smiling cruely. Jiro stood up, making sure Mimiko held onto him tightly before doing so, and walked over to one of the walls. He leaned against it, falling through without even putting much weight on it. Jiro was outside, but gasped.

'Mimiko! Oh god I hope I didn't crush her!' Jiro tought as he looked through the rubble for her. Mimiko waved to him from the inside, smiling as she threw his clothes out to him. Jiro felt tears well up in his eyes, shrinking and returning to his normal age. Jiro put his normal clothes on and ran up to Mimiko. He picked her up and ran back outside, only for her to get pushed back into the house by some unseen force.

"Jiro, forget about me and run. Take the doll and run!" Mimiko shouted as some noises were heard within the partially destroyed mansion. Jiro noticed the side of it was going to cave in and tackled Mimiko to the ground, covering her with his body and holding onto her tightly.

* * *

Aquariana stopped running when she saw a giant plume of dust shoot into the air.

"That god damn idiot!" She shouted before running in the direction of the soot.

* * *

Mimiko opened her eyes and gasped. Jiro was above her on his hands and knees, some splintered wood in his back and a piece of metal pierced through his right shoulder. Mimiko started crying into her hands. Jiro moved to a kneeling position and removed the metal so it wouldn't hurt her. Mimiko wrapped her arms around his neck and wept into his chest. Jiro hugged her with his left arm for his right one was too hurt to move right now.

"I'm sorry! If I hadn't have given you the idea of busting out you wouldn't have gotten hurt! I'm so sorry!" Mimiko cried. Jiro marveled at how yound she truly was, before she looked years older than him back in the bathroom, but now...Now he saw how much of a little girl she was. Jiro ran the fingers of his left hand through her chocolate colored hair and tried to alm her down.

"I couldn't have returned to my normal self if it wasn't for you. Besides you're my friend I couldn't...have...let you...die...," Jiro said before turning his head and vomiting up a good amount of blood. Jiro coughed up some more before vomiting again, this time it being the contents of his stomach. Jiro let go of Mimiko and fell forward into the pool of blood. Mimiko screamed, hoping somebody would come and help.

* * *

Aquariana heard the scream and ran up to the wreckage.

"Hey calm down kid! I'm going to dig you out of here! Just give me a minute!" She said worriedly as she took off her coat.

"P-please hurry! Jiro's badly injured!" Mimiko shouted. Aquariana's eyes widened and she started pulling away the fallen wood and stone.

"Just stay calm! Now make sure you get anything sticking out of him out unless its bone then leave it be!" Aquariana said as she pulled away another few stone bricks. Mimiko complied by pulling out the wood from Jiro's back and once it was clear she turned him over. Jiro's head lulled to the side, Mimiko taking him and resting his head in her lap.

* * *

It took about half an hour to pull away the debris, but once she did she ran up to Mimiko and Jiro. She took one look at Mimiko and saw what Jiro couldn't see, a glowing chain connected Mimiko to the rest of the fallen mansion and it wasn't breaking anytime soon.

"Please Miss, you must help him. He's lost a ton of blood and he's getting really cold," Mimiko cried with tears in her eyes.

"Calm down, I'm going to take him to get help. Now you think you can stay here until we find someone to break the chain that binds you to this completely destroyed wreckage?" Aquariana said gently as she knelt down to look her in the eye. Mimko nodded. Aquariana took Jiro up in her arms, making sure that the doll remained in Jiro's lap.

"I'll be back for you I promise**," Aquariana said as she stood up.

"I know you will***," Mimiko replied before the blonde girl ran away with Jiro, but left Mimiko covered with her coat.

* * *

Jiro woke up without a shirt on and his entire torso bandaged, his right arm in a sling and feeling very tired as he sat up.

"Brother!" Kotaro shouted as he ran up to the side of the bed Jiro was sitting in. "You're awake!" Aquariana and Alisandra walked in, both with serious looks on their faces.

"Jiro, about your quest...You should take a break until you fully heal. Then we'll go find a magician to free Miss Mimiko," Alisandra said as she sat down beside Jiro.

"Brother you found Mimi!" Kotaro exclaimed. Jiro nodded.

"Yes Kotaro, I found her. Unfortunately she seems to be bound to the place where she's being held captive," Jiro replied in a hoarse voice. Apparently all the inhaled dust and debris made his throat sore and breathing very labored.

"Don't worry, she'll be rescued...Soon," Aquariana said as she looked out the window.

* * *

**Author's Note: **OMG! This is the longest chappy ever written for me like ever! Lets celebrate.

Okay:

* Is a reference to the constant regection line Princess Peach gives Mario in all of the fan comics, "Sorry your princess is in another castle."

** Is a refernce to Sora's last thing he said to Kairi before she was returned to Destiny Islands at the end of Kingdom Hearts.

*** Is a reference to the last thing Kairi said to Sora before the ending of Kingdom Hearts.

Okay so review, favorite, follow or whatever to support this fic! P.S. Don't worry, the doll will come into play later on~Bff#3


End file.
